Young Justice: Superboy
by justrandomstuff
Summary: This is my version of Young Justice, it is told from Superboys point of view. You will see some parts from the origional TV series but yeah i hope you like it :) Enjoy!


**Young Justice**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"I disabled the door, were safe" I hear a voice come from outside. "Were trapped" another responds. "Uh, guys you might want to see this"  
>"woah"<br>"Big K little r the atomic number for Krypton"  
>"Robin hack"<br>"right right"  
>"weapon designation Superboy, a clone forced grown 16 WEEKS! From DNA acquired from Superman"<br>"stolen from Superman"  
>"there's no way the big guy knows about this"<br>"this solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7"  
>"and these creators"<br>"genomorphs nomes telepathic force feeding him an education"  
>"I bet you could guess what else"<br>"This is wrong, let him go"

I open my eyes to see three boys. One in a red and yellow latex suit with goggles on, a scrawny little boy and one who caught my eye. Blonde hair, blue eyes and dark skin. That look he gave me, it makes me feel like crushing him. Did he put me here? Was I locked up in this container because of him? I crack my knuckles and leaped towards him. Tackling him to the cold, silver ground he didn't put up much of a fight. 3 punches to the face and I felt the other two trying to hold me back.  
>"We aren't your enemy's!" the scrawny one yells.<br>"Yeah dude were trying to help you!" the other one screams.  
>"I don't want to do this!" the scrawny one somehow throws smoke into my face. It burns my eyes. I step back and feel a kick from the guy on the ground.<br>I guess he's strong as me considering I went half-way across the room. I get up and feel a slight shock, looks like scrawny here brought a taser, too bad it won't work. I grab the taser and pull him over my head. He lands on the table and breaks it in half.  
>The guy who I had tackled in the first place, went to grab two handles from his back, they had a blue liquid that morphed into one big hammer. "Enough!" he yells and hits me across the side of my head and I flew across the room hitting the container I came out of.<br>This won't stop me, I'm Superman's clone, nothing can hurt me I have his blood in mine. As he helps little scrawny up he says "we are trying to help you." Why do they lie? If you were trying to help me you wouldn't have put me in that container in the first place. You're just making me madder.  
>I swing again only for him to dodge it and my fist hits the ground. I feel his leg kick me in my stomach. I hit the wall harder this time. But it still won't stop me. We keep at it. He swings and misses, I swing and miss. He grabs me and puts me in a choke hold; I feel an electric pulse go through me. It burns. I kick up and he hits the ceiling. We both fall to the ground.<br>I get up, all three guys on the ground. I break open the steel door. Three guys with what look like mutated monkeys one each ones shoulder. The one with a ponytail and glasses stares at what I did .He approaches me and speaks "Atta boy."

**Chapter 2: The Team**

I don't know what's going on right now. I see the three guys upright on a glowing board being electrocuted with every word they say. I'm standing to the right of behind us is Guardian. is asking the boys why they were in the building. Heck I don't even know where I am. I need to find out.  
>"that's classified information" says Blondie.<br>"now, that isn't very helpful" Dr. Desmod says, he presses a button which electrocutes all three.  
>"I'll come back in a few minutes, Superboy, watch them and make sure they don't escape."<br>I node in confirmation. Why am I listening to this guy, I don't even know him. But those genomes say he's my master. Is he really? How do I know forsure?  
>"Listen Superboy, were not here to hurt you were here to get you out!" the blonde prisoner says.<br>**"They've come to kill you"** the genome says.  
>How do you know?<br>**"We know everything"  
><strong>"If you just let us go we can help you find your way out" Blondie says,  
>"How do I know that you won't attack me once I let you go?" I respond.<br>"Do we look like were in the best shape to fight you big boy?" says the guy in the yellow suit.  
>"Look I'm Aqualad, the boy in the yellow suit is Kidflash and the one on the other side-"<br>"I'm Robin" says the scrawny boy.  
>"Why should I trust you?"<br>"We need help out and so do you, being 52 floors underground for all of your life doesn't seem that fun to me. Don't you want to go up top and feel the sun on your face or see the moon shine in the sky?"

"AH well looks like my creation is making conversation with the prisoners, don't listen to a word they say my boy I am your creator and you will serve me, forever" says . Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Serve him forever are you kidding me?  
>"Please if you help us out no one will be control you, you can live your own life" Kidflash tried to reason with me. Who do I believe now?<br>**Believe us we created you  
><strong>You also want to enslave me as your ultimate weapon.

Taking a chance I turn to pull face down into my knee, he goes flying across the room. I feel a punch come to my face, its Guardian, I give him an upper cut straight up, a pink thing flys, blood dripping out. Did I just cut off his tongue with my uppercut? He runs and screams while holding his mouth. I go up to Aqualad, he seems like the leader of the group, "if you guys lie to me I promise that I will kill all of you very very slowly, got it?" I threatened him. "There will be no need for that" he replies.

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape**


End file.
